urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
2008
This is a list of updates that happened in 2008. January. January 2nd:Urban Rivals Comic Episode 3 - OUT: Follow the adventure of the Sentinels in the third episode of Urban Rivals Comic! http://www.urban-rivals.com/comics/ January 4th:The Battle of the Titans: On my right, we have Hammer, All Stars’ champion and legend in the ring, trained by Mario. And on my left, let me present Rolph, the GHEIST’S genetically modified, monstrous boxer. And finally in the centre, and Montana to his very core, is Prince Jr, the city's most dishonest and corrupt fight organizer. Things are certainly hotting up in here! All these characters are now available from the Shop’s Action, Cool Attitude, Danger and New Blood packs. January 4th:Little news that might interrest you: Our fellow Memento Mori is joining the mothership. Starting mid-january, he'll be in Paris with us as a full time developper on Urban Rivals We are very glad to have him in the team as we were really impressed by what he done for his personal site (UR Cards Database). January 5th:Changes to ELO: The staff has been thinking a lot about new ways to refresh the ELO mode and they have decided to ban 2 cards from ELO: Lamar from the All Stars (an almost 8/8 with a very unbalanced record of wins/losses) and Marco from the Rescue (a 9/7 with +12 attack in monoclan decks, who also has a very unbalanced wins/losses record). Some other cards from other clans could be banned but the staff prefers to wait until the introduction of new cards of similar level but more balanced. The staff is also going to rethink a little the algorithm that determines the top 3 clans by trying to take into account the way each clan is played (mono-clan, offensive, defensive etc.) There is also another change about the distribution of rares in ELO. The 30 rares will be given to players with an ELO score superior to 1150 at the end of the tournament instead of 1000 as it is right now. All the changes will be in place starting Monday the 7th January and a news will be placed on the home page of the site. Have a nice week-end January 9th:New menu BG availables: Enjoy ! January 16th:The Night of the Monsters, episode 4: Will Copper manage to foil the plans of the Nightmare Clan? Find out in the latest episode of The Night of the Monsters now available. Happy reading! January 17th:New card design and new Flash client: We've rolled out some big changes this afternoon including a new, more readable design for the cards and a new version of the Flash game client with several enhancements and bug fixes: New features *A new Quick Challenge that's much faster and more informative than before. You can enter quick challenge mode whenever you like by clicking the button (crossed swords) at the bottom of the room list. *Better motion of projectiles during the battles *An animation for Sureshot (when your attack is at least double that of your opponent) *Shortcuts for common actions (tooltips available when you mouse over the buttons) *Nicknames of other players are more visible *Flags are visible during battles *New card appearance is carried over to the battles *And many more little tweaks for you to discover. Fixed *Bug that caused all cards to pile up at the left of the screen *Some text in popups was cut off *Improved memory / resource management by the game I hope everyone likes the new changes. We're still working on making the game even better with future releases. If you have any trouble with the new client please contact support. Thanks Galix! January 18th:Room changes: We've been having trouble lately with players selling powerful decks to low level accounts and going crazy in the 5-12 rooms. We've got some adjustments in the works to help prevent this but until we ship them we've changed the fight type 1 & 2 rooms so that they are all level 7+. Not a perfect solution but it will allow for a more balanced group pf players where the strong will have less chance to prey on the new players with no real opposition. January 18th:The Situation Turns Ugly: Drastic times call for drastic measures! To confront the threat to the city posed by the Nightmare’s gigantic monster, Kolos, the Rescue Clan are in full recruitment mode and have welcomed to their ranks Denise, an expert in bacteriological and chemical threats, and Tanner, a specialist in large animals. While the Sentinels can now rely on John, the super cop who does things his own special way. All these characters are now available from the Shop’s New Blood, Action packs. January 24th:The Official Urban Rivals International Tournament Begins: Registration is now Open. You have until Sunday Midnight to Register and pay your entry fees. AMAZING Prizes are to be given away. All details are in the Tournaments and Events forum. Good Luck everyone. January 29th:Tournament Bug: We are aware of the bug that is currently plauging the Daily Tournaments. It should be fixed soon. We are sorry for the inconvenience. February Febuary 1st:Maximum Danger : While La Junta is playing for high stakes by recruiting the brilliant but uncontrollable Emeth, not to mention the formidable Molly, the Pussycats aren’t taking any risks by welcoming fiery Meg and Ella into their ranks. All these characters are now available from the Shop’s New Blood and Action packs. Febuary 2nd:ELO Bug: Currently for whatever reason, ELO decks are allowing banned characters. If you are caught using this exploit, your ELO score will be reduced to 1000, and you will be blacklisted. Just because the system is allowing you to use banned characters doesn't mean it's not a form of cheating. You know these characters are banned. If you see anyone exploting this bug, report it to me or another Admin. We will take care of it. Include screenshots if you can and report usernames. We are aware and working now to fix it. DO NOT Report people in this thread. Use the ingame email system. Febuary 8th:Site was down: Our web servers have been hits by a malicious DoS attack that put them on their knees. Everything is now back to normal and nothing was lost or damaged in during the 2 hour down period. We'll keep investigating to see how we can improve our setup to avoid situations like this one. Sorry for the inconvenience... you can go back to fight now Febuary 13th:Bug fixes: *Kate send message after tourney (she has been blacklisted by mistake) *No more "script too slow" when playing using the Flash game (hopefully, please contact support if you still have the issue, from now on) *No more intermittents "Error while sending private message" Febuary 13th:Collateral Damage, episode 1: Despite all their efforts, the Sentinel have been unable to prevent the arrival of the terrifying Kolos. Will they be able to protect the city from this monster’s fearsome rage? Yep, the UR comic is back! The first episode of "Collateral Damage" is now available. Febuary 15th:New characters: Power Struggle: Everyone's talking about the Roots again thanks to Lilly, a determined and courageous activist, with Ben, the organic businessman, by her side. As for the Sakrohm, they're restructuring their organization with the arrival of the small but ultra crafty Na Boh and the mysterious Petra. All these characters are now available from the shop's New Blood, Cool Attitude and Danger packs. Febuary 15th:Collateral Damage, episode 2: Thanks to the surprise intervention of La Junta, Kolos's attack was successfully repelled. With the help of Bryan and his men, will the Sentinel manage to get back on top? Find out in the second installment of Collateral Damage! Happy reading! Febuary 20th:New comments system (BETA): We've just added a new comment system on the cards pages. (at the bottom of the page) There is also a (community) rating system with it, that will (we hope) makes the interresting comments show up first Please, start writing interresting comments and vote on other players comments to see how it behave. After a few testing period, we'll apply the commenting system on many things Febuary 26th:New feature: publish, comment and rate Presets: Hello everyone, We just released a new feature (again - and thanks to Memento Mori): Public Presets. You can now publish, comment, rate, and even copy (if you have the cards) Presets with the other players! The listing page is there: http://www.urban-rivals.com/presets/list.php To publish, go to your Collection, load the preset you want and use the link "Make my current Deck public" to publish your own presets. Enjoy! Febuary 29th:In the employ of evil: The Nightmare Clan welcome Erzsebet, an old lady who’s a lot more dangerous than she looks, and Glorg, Ielena’s devoted servant. Meanwhile, the Fang Pi Clang are also boosting their numbers with the arrival of Yusuke and Hattori, two first-rate recruits. Get these characters in the shop’s Action, Danger and New Blood packs. Febuary 29th:New little trick: You can now use special code to auto-link to stuff in the various places on the site where you can input text (forums, biographies, comments etc..). To link to a player, use "playerLAYER_ID", for example here is a link to raven (his player id is: 111882): TPFKAR To link to a guild, use "guild:GUILD_ID", for example here is a link to the fairplay guild (guild id is: 1420): Fairplay Finally, to link to a preset, use "presetRESET_ID", for example, here is a link to "the way of music" (preset id is: 6): deleted Characters names and Clans names are still linked automatically as usual. Enjoy your week end! March March 3rd:Special Offer for American Players: Receive 10 extra credits for FREE! When you purchase credits using the SMS payment option. Our payment partners, Allopass, are pleased to offer this deal to all American players to highlight the recently launched SMS payment option in the United States. The extra credits will be automatically added to every purchase made by SMS, via your Cell phone, save 20% today! Read more at http://www.urban-rivals.com/special/smsus/ March 3rd:End of the Game: Two of the city’s most celebrated sportsmen have today decided to draw their careers to a close. Next Monday Lamar and Chad Bread will leave Clint City for good. From March 10, Lamar and Chad Bread will no longer be available in the shop’s packs. However, players who already own them may continue to use them as normal. March 26th:Climb levels to get Leaders: You might have already noticed that Leaders are not available in packs from the shop anymore. Relax, they haven't gone Collector. To get them the only thing you have to do is climb levels. Every 5 levels, between level 5 to 50 you'll get one free Leader. And to make this even better, we are also very happy to announce 3 new Leaders: Vholt, Eklore and Eyrik. Visit http://www.urban-rivals.com/game/rules.php?show=leaders to learn more. March 26th:Littles improvements for the training room(s): We did a small upgrade today: now the training rooms will prioritize your "leveling up" cards from your deck. Meaning if you have 4 levelling up cards and 4 maxxed cards, the levelling up cards will ALWAYS be choosen in a training room (lost warehouse etc..). Also, the wins / loss / draws are no longer recorded (popular request ) but the leaves, timeout and battle count are still recorded (to allow you to reach the 1000 battles star while levelling up). March 27th:Issues with receiving your leaders: While this was posted in the forums under the leaders topic, I personally am already tired of getting emails about this subject. Sending me an in game email (ie StormWhisper) is NOT contacting customer service. I'm just going to redirect you to contact customer service. If you have gone to the correct page to receive your Leader. Gotten the little message box that says "Your gift has been received" and did NOT get your Leader. Or if you got 2 of the same Leader (Ie 2 Timbers and 0 Vansaars). You will have to contact Customer Service to get the issue resolved. While I (and other moderators and Admins) can and are more than willing to help you with a great many things in this game.. this is not one of them. You must contact customer service to have any issues with receiving your leaders resolved. StormWhisper March 27th:Leaders sales on the market is temporary blocked: In order to fix things up today with the leaders, we have block the sale of them on the market (public/private/kate) temporary. It should be allowed again tomorrow or maybe early. March 27th:High Society: To head off their rivals' ever-increasing power, the Uppers take radical measures and throw into the fray, Jeeves, a very distinguished butler and Stanford, an arrogant, little bully. As for the Freaks, they’re extremely proud to present Olga, the world's one and only strongest woman and Akendram, the much-respected cleaner of the famous big top. April April 9th:Squelching the Rumormongering: I want to put an end to this rumor mongering about what cards are coming out. I don't mean the discussions about what the next clan may be, I mean these strange rumors like a Pussycat Card named Sylvia. (Which by the way I have on authority from the Design team does not exist, nor do they plan to make anything of the sort). Only and I do mean ONLY the design staff knows what cards are coming next, and I assure you, they aren't telling. Even when I did the English editing for the cards, I only knew clans and names. Not stats. No, I don't do that anymore and even if I did, I wouldn't tell anyone what I knew. Lets put it this way, the last new clan I did any editing on was Freaks. One of the newer Admins picked up the job before I became an Admin, and I've been busy with other things. So basically, anyone who tells you, Oh well I heard X card is coming. Not happening. Only a handful of staff know what cards are coming beforehand. Those are the people on the design team, and since they aren't going to tell you, there's no reason to believe anything anyone tells you about new card X. April 9th:Ability to delete your own publics presets: ...is now available. Enjoy! May April 6th:Planned downtime tomorrow 8h AM paris time: We'll be upgrading some of our software tomorrow morning around 8:00 am paris time. It shouldn't take very long. May 21st:Thriller – Episode Three: Lelena’s plan seemed to be going off without a hitch until Lilith's surprise intervention. The town’s fate is up for grabs. But what have the Sentinel been up to all this time? Find out in the comic’s third episode! May 31st:Tournament weirdness: A number of people have experienced problems over the last few hours relating to various problems including tournaments and the market. No, it's not just you. We're working on it and will update when there's news. Sorry about the hassle. May 31st:Bugs since late friday - fixed (explanations inc.): Hello everyone, We have migrated to php5 on thuesday/friday and a few bugs have been appearing but should now all be fixed. (We couldn't fix them earlier as the 2 peoples who could have fix the bug were at a common friend's wedding) To sum up: - level up bonus too high (was using the ending level instead of the starting level due to a new php5 behavior) - comments not showing up (new php5 behavior as well) - Fatal error about XML/RPC.php (our load balancer wasn't behaving as expected and kept sending traffic while we were upgrading) - players disappearing from the players list (one of the server that we had to completely upgrade was 1 hour late because the time-sync program was not at the same place as before) - strange tournaments points behavior (same reason as previous bug) The server 1h delay was on 1 of our 9 webservers but may have cause lots of inconsistents bugs in various places. Everything should be fine now, please contact support with a precise description if you see any remaining issue. We wont be able to follow the forum. Have a good week end, June July August September October November December